kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DarkestShadow
http://img217.imageshack.us/img217/6246/darkestshadowsi.png> http://img217.imageshack.us/img217/6246/darkestshadowsi.png> yeah umm how do i make a talk bubble thing How To Make A Talk Bubble } |text=text }} *Image- The image is the talk sprite you want to use in your bubble. To select a sprite just find the sprite you want, go to its link and copy and paste the DaysRoxas.png (end piece of the link that says something similar to this) into the section. *Imagesize- It’s best not to mess with this one. Usually 70px is fine. *Color- This is the top color of the bubble. *Color2- This is the bottom color of the bubble. *Textcolor- The color of the top text. *Textcolor2- The color of the bottom text. *Line- This is the color of the line that appears in the middle of the divide of the top and bottom sections of the talk bubble. *Fonttype- Arial should be fine unless you know other fonts and would like to incorporate it. *Name- This is where you put your username like mine is RoxasXIIILK. Make sure you actually type in your ‘’’REAL FULL’’’ username. If you would like to shorten your name then simply put |nick=insert your “nickname” here under the name section. In the nick section (if you choose to use it) you write you shortened name like for me I put in Roxas. *Sig- This section contains your first quote. *Time- This section holds your optional second quote before } and the time. *Text- I believe this section is pretty self explanatory but since I know how clueless I can be sometimes I’ll lay it out simple; This section holds your text (what you want to say.) } |text=Making Talk Bubbles is wicked easy once you understand the coding! If you have any questions just ask and I’ll do my best to clear it up right away! }} } |text=thanks for the help mate }} } |text=I do have 2 questions though 1. how do i archive or does that happen automatically and 2. i keep getting messages saying "The Kingdom Hearts Wiki does allow for unofficial images or fanart to be uploaded to our image database. Your image that was not in accordance with our image policy was deleted, please refrain from uploading such media in the future. Thanks" how come this keeps coming up }} Images The Kingdom Hearts Wiki does allow for unofficial images or fanart to be uploaded to our image database. Your image that was not in accordance with our image policy was deleted, please refrain from uploading such media in the future. Thanks. -- 07:40, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Removing Messages It's against wiki policy to remove messages from your talk page. If you don't like what someone says to you, live with it. Eventually you can just archive it until no one remembers, but for now, if you keep removing it, you'll get hit with a warning. -- 07:55, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Friend List }} Talk Bubble }|text=YOUR TEXT HERE!}}. If you want anything changed, just tell me!}} RE:Userbox Of course! Just tell me what picture, colors, phrases, etc. that you would like. 18:51, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :How is this? 14:33, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Talk Template Screen Image Sig see how its colored and brings you to my talk page and userpage? If you wanna tell me what you want I can make it for you ;) This one however is not perminent so it can be changed whenever so no stress k ;D}} This is what I have so far. How is it?? http://img822.imageshack.us/img822/3886/waytothedawnleft.png'Follow me into the Darkness'http://img820.imageshack.us/img820/7739/waytothedawnright.png Just tell me waht you think and of course answer my above question. 10:38, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Hello . Also I read on your page that you cant play coded cause your in NZ, so are you a kiwi? If you're not and I read that wrong then.....awkward :D Anyway, hope to hear from you soon!}} }} . If you want to use different talk bubbles (for different emotions or whatever) go to your template page here and you have to type in a bit of coding thats a bit hard to explain. I'd recommend looking at JFHavocs Guide at the Publishing Multiple Talk Bubbles area. Its a REALLY helpful guide and if you wanna learn more about talk bubbles in general I'd recommend reading the whole thing. If you're still stuck after that I'd ask JFHavoc himself (thats what I did)! Hes very helpful. I hope that helps you out a bit.}} No problem! . Do you have a friend userbox?}} member day counter thingy hey can someone tell me why the thing at the top of the page keeps changing to the day im on right now but the day i joined which was the 18th?DarkestShadow 03:29, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Be careful...